A driving goal in the aircraft industry is to provide pilots with the best equipment and training possible. Flight helmets are an area of particular importance because they protect the pilot and provide a platform for sensory instruments. Although there are many different types of flight helmets, it is an area where there is room for improvement. For example, helmets come in many different shapes and sizes and require different features for different situations. A situation of particular interest is pilot training. As training fidelity advances, pilots increasingly need to adapt training instrumentation to flight helmets without adversely impacting the helmet integrity. A cost efficient solution to improve the manner in which various sensory instruments may be attached to different helmets would be useful.